Les fées logiques
by Sarabeka
Summary: L'histoire de deux êtres surnaturels, confrontés au raisonnement et à la logique humaine, face à une jeune femme qui a la capacité d'accepter l'imprévu avec un naturel déconcertant.
1. Chapter 1

**Une histoire, toute nouvelle toute belle ! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance pour une fois mais les poster me donnera une raison supplémentaire de me mettre à écrire la suite. On va tenter... allez, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines déjà, ce sera bien. Non ? Ne râlez pas, ça risque fortement de passer à un toutes les trois semaines. Nous verrons bien.**

**J'avais envie d'écrire là-dessus parce qu'il semblerait que je sois la seule qui ai entendu parler de fées voleuses d'enfants ou absorbeuses d'énergies en tous genres. De vraies garces en somme, terriblement humaines. Et ça m'amuse d'écrire ça, vous avez pas idée.**

**M'enfin je vous laisse là. S'il y a des réclamations, vous savez où me trouver. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Au début, ce n'est qu'une lueur. Lointaine et diffuse. Comme une étoile.

Et puis ça se rapproche, lentement mais sûrement. Pour engloutir son regard.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent enfin sur un rayon de soleil qui a réussi à s'infiltrer dans leur cache, à elle et sa sœur.

Aoki s'étire alors. Lasse, elle sent ses articulations se dégourdir les unes après les autres. Certaines en émettant un petit craquement à chaque mouvement. C'est à ses ailes qu'elle prête le plus d'attention. Pour l'instant, elle ne bouge pas trop. Le froid de l'hiver a engourdi son corps, mais également ses sens. Elle ne se sent presque plus. Bien que sachant que ce n'est que passager, elle préfère se montrer prudente. Nombreuses autres fées se sont déchirées les ailes lors de leur réveil printanier car elles ne se situaient plus très bien dans l'espace. S'accrocher à une branche est si vite arrivé.

Une fois mieux réveillée, elle se redresse entièrement et s'étire une dernière fois.

Elle parcourt son « nid » du regard. Il y manque Merli. Aoki ne s'inquiète pas, sa sœur doit encore être dans les parages. La chaleur n'est pas présente depuis assez longtemps pour que n'importe quelle fée ait parcouru des distances faramineuses.

Elle sort. Au soleil, elle étend ses ailes, se bourre de chaleur. La température a beau être encore fraîche, il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de se laisser pénétrer par les rayons de l'astre solaire. L'étoile la plus proche.

Après avoir récupéré, s'être longuement réchauffée, elle sent qu'elle a faim. Très faim. La diapause hivernale, qui consiste à ralentir les battements de son cœur et à diminuer la température de son corps, l'a forcée à puiser dans ses réserves d'énergie. Autant physiques que spirituelles. Il lui faudra bien tout le reste du printemps et une partie des mois d'été pour récupérer.

Derrière elle, le trou d'écureuil dans lequel Merli et elle ont dormi reste sombre. Les feuilles qui leur servaient de matelas sont dorénavant mortes et cassent sous ses pieds. Hors de question qu'elle passe une autre nuit là-dessus.

Elle s'empresse alors de dégager tous les restes de végétaux fanés, aux nervures dorénavant fragiles. Elle éternue deux ou trois fois à cause des pollens et de la poussière. Rien de bien méchant. Un perce-oreille passe à côté de son pied. Elle le chasse rapidement. C'est pas bon à manger le perce-oreille. Trop de chitine et pas assez de chair.

Comme manger une crevette entière. Tête, pattes et carapaces comprises. Elle préfère l'araignée. Ca a toujours un petit goût acide. Malheureusement, aucune n'est venue se perdre dans leur antre cette année. Dommage…

Quand elle ressort afin de chercher des feuilles fraîches et vertes, elle tombe nez à nez avec une file de fourmis. Elles aussi sont sorties de leur hibernation. Sûrement plus tôt qu'elle. Car elles commencent déjà à reconstruire le dôme de branches qui sert de protection à la fourmilière.

Aoki les laisse passer. Ca, on ne touche pas. C'est même rigoureusement interdit si elle tient à sa peau. Il est facile de croquer une araignée ou un perce-oreille sans peur de représailles. En tant qu'êtres solitaires, il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'un autre individu de la même espèce décide de venger son camarade. Les fourmis, c'est une autre histoire. Vivant en colonie, s'en prendre à l'une d'entre elles équivaut à toutes les provoquer. Et Aoki ne tient pas spécialement à se retrouver avec des légions entières d'insectes armés de mandibules immenses et d'acide à ses trousses.

Elle observe la longue rangée d'insectes pendant un instant, fascinée par ces petits voisins à six pattes. Remarque… Elle aussi, elle possède plus de quatre membres. Deux bras, deux jambes, quatre ailes. Tout est là !

Une ombre la recouvre soudainement et une drôle de poudre colorée vient lui chatouiller les narines. C'est Merli. Debout. Fière. Un morceau de papillon encore entre les dents, le reste du corps de l'insecte sous le bras, sa main est colorée de la poudre qu'elle a lancée aux yeux de sa sœur. Il s'agit des écailles se trouvant sur les ailes du papillon. Une manière de la marquer de la mort de l'animal.

- Pourquoi ? demande Aoki.

- Parce que tu en mangeras toi aussi.

La plus jeune des deux fées ne peut rien dire. Accroupie près de la file de fourmis, elle saisit le morceau de viande de papillon que lui tend sa sœur et y plante férocement les dents.

Ca a un sale goût. Ce papillon aussi a du passer l'hiver dans un coin isolé. Il est maigre et fade. Ca ne fait qu'aiguiser leur appétit.

Les voilà en chasse. Du haut de leur quinzaine de centimètres, la forêt dans laquelle elles se déplacent a des airs de jungle primaire. Dénicher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent est encore un peu compliqué. Toutes les petites bêtes qu'elles consomment ne se sont pas encore réveillées. Elles doivent alors se rabattre sur autre chose. De plus spirituel.

Et c'est lorsqu'Aoki absorbe les effluves de vie à venir des nouveaux bourgeons de l'année, que Merli se dirige vers les lieux habités par les humains.

Il faut savoir que les pouvoirs des fées ne sont pas les mêmes pour toutes. De la même manière qu'il y a magie blanche et magie noire, les fées se distinguent par les termes Seelie, les « bonnes » fées, et les Unseelie, les « mauvaises ». Et bien qu'aucune d'entre elles, que ce soit Merli ou bien Aoki, n'appartiennent réellement à l'une ou l'autre des catégories, leurs penchants entomophages et parasites d'énergie vitale les font immanquablement se tourner vers les Unseelie, même si Aoki n'aime pas ça.

Elle n'aime pas savoir qu'elle bascule petit à petit vers une frontière qui une fois franchie, ne permet aucun aller-retour. De mémoire de fée, jamais une Unseelie n'est revenue sur le droit chemin. Et ça l'inquiète. A partir de combien de vies dévorées ne pourra-t-elle plus faire demi-tour ? Elle n'en sait rien, mais continue tout de même.

Au bout d'un long moment, Merli n'est toujours pas revenue. Aoki part alors en quête de sa sœur. Pour ça, il suffit de suivre les éclats de voix humaine. Elle en avait déjà vu une fois. Etrangement, elle les avait trouvés semblables à elle. Les ailes en moins et avec une taille autrement plus grande bien sûr. Merli l'avait alors attrapée par le bras et lui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'elles partent sans plus de cérémonie.

Aoki passe entre des branches, frôle des feuilles et d'autres petites créatures volantes en éveil, zigzague entre les herbes hautes et s'agrippe à l'une d'elle quand elle remarque la toile d'araignée dans laquelle elle allait s'empêtrer. Elle sait qu'elle ne craint rien. Sa vitesse de vol, ainsi que sa taille et son poids auraient sans problème déchiré la toile. Non, elle cherche autre chose.

Elle reprend son souffle en cherchant l'arachnide des yeux. La petite tisseuse ne doit pas être bien loin, sûrement cachée sous les pétales d'une fleur des environs, en train d'attendre qu'un pauvre insecte se prenne dans son piège de soie.

C'est une vibration infime qui attire son attention. Là, quelque chose bouge. Cachée dans une fleur de Digitale, seules deux pattes dépassent. C'est suffisant à Aoki pour qu'elle aille fourrer le poing dans l'abri de la fleur et en retire l'araignée. Cette dernière tente de s'enfuir, gigote de toutes ses pattes, se contorsionne pour mordre la fée qui ne s'en laisse pas causer non plus. Elle a faim, elle a envie d'araignée ! Elle aura de l'araignée !

Aoki saisit les crochets à venin, rendant sa proie inoffensive dorénavant. C'est une petite tisseuse à peine plus grande que la paume de sa main. Mais c'est succulent tout de même.

Elle l'avale d'un coup, à la manière d'un bonbon. Le petit corps roule une seconde sur sa langue avant qu'elle ne le fasse délicieusement éclater sur son palais. La saveur acidulée s'étend brusquement dans sa bouche. Elle en frissonne presque.

A deux mètres de là, une autre toile d'araignée vibre. Son occupante s'est jetée sur le moucheron qui s'est laissé prendre au piège. Elle n'a pas le temps de commencer à dévider sa soie que déjà Aoki l'a attrapée et croquée, laissant le pauvre moucheron captif se débattre dans la toile mortelle.

Sa gourmandise l'emporte. Dans cette bande enherbée qui fait la frontière entre forêt et prairie, les araignées tissent à foison en ce début de saison. Oubliée Merli, oubliés les humains. Elle s'en donne à cœur joie. A tel point que lorsque sa sœur la retrouve en train de fouiller les fleurs d'une énième Digitale, elle est couverte de toiles en tous genres. Merli retire un des fils gluants qui menaçait de se coller dans ses cheveux à cause d'un souffle de vent et pousse un soupir.

Dans un cliquètement d'ailes, elle lui fait bien comprendre que ses gamineries commencent à lui taper sur le système. Aoki ne répond pas. Merli aura beau dire ce qu'elle veut, elle s'est bien amusée à chasser les araignées, et en plus de ça elle a désormais le ventre plein. Ce qui est une bonne chose après la saison hivernale.

Aoki lui signifie son dédain d'un vrombissement clair et net.

Pour ce qui est des expressions aussi brutes, les fées n'utilisent pas de mots. Toutes sortes de dérivés s'offrent à elles. Frottement d'ailes, sifflements, grincements, cliquètements… De la même manière que les fourmis communiquent par les odeurs, les fées le font avec une myriade de sons différents, précis à la nuance près.

Et puis, Merli peut parler ! Là où Aoki se contente de courir après les araignées, sa sœur ne se gêne pas pour aller puiser directement chez les humains. Là où elle peut se faire tuer à la moindre inadvertance de la part de ces géants.

Et les voilà fâchées. A peine quelques heures après leur réveil d'un sommeil long de plusieurs semaines. L'année promet d'être longue à cette allure-ci.

Elles rentrent, chacune est rassasiée pour le moment. L'une, de bestioles à huit pattes, et la seconde d'essence vitale humaine.

* * *

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis leur réveil. Elles ne sont plus seules désormais. Beaucoup de choses sont également revenues à la vie. Pour l'instant, il y a majoritairement des larves. Elles les sentent gratter dans le bois de l'arbre dont elle partage le creux. Et Aoki enrage de ne pas savoir creuser le bois pour les atteindre. Merli quant à elle, se moque de sa sœur en affirmant que les insectes et les araignées, c'est bon pour les toutes jeunes fées, les enfants.

Et Aoki lui demande alors que si manger des insectes est bon pour les touts petits, et se nourrir de nectar végétal convient aux fées faibles, qu'est-ce qui lui reste alors.

- Les humains ! lance Merli, soudainement enflammée.

Aoki émet un claquement ferme en geste de refus.

- Tu n'as jamais goûté.

- Je ne veux pas être une mauvaise fée.

A l'abri dans leur trou, Merli s'avance vers sa petite sœur et lui prend le menton dans une main, la forçant à relever la tête.

- Ecoute. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise fée. Il n'y a que ce que tu décides de faire toi.

Aoki baisse les yeux, songeuse par rapport aux paroles de sa sœur.

- Je t'amènerai goûter aux effluves d'essence humaine. Tu te feras ton propre avis.

Et Aoki ne peut que plier face au regard implacable de Merli. Car elle a bien l'impression que si elle refuse, sa sœur n'hésitera pas à se nourrir de son essence à elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Merli la mène aux abords d'un jardin. Il y a des humains dans celui-ci. Assis autour d'une table faite d'une matière qu'elle ne connaît pas, qui n'est pas naturelle.

- Ils appellent ça du plastique, explique Merli.

- Ca sert à quoi ?

- Ils en font tout et n'importe quoi. Même des maisons.

Des maisons en plastique ? Quelle drôle d'idée.

Elles avancent prudemment. L'herbe est coupée rase ici, il n'y a pas beaucoup de cachettes. Pour aller de l'avant discrètement, elles volètent à proximité des massifs de fleurs parfaitement entretenus, même s'ils ont une odeur répugnante et qu'Aoki a la gorge qui la brûle quand elles passent trop près. Les seuls insectes qu'elle y voit sont quelques abeilles. Il y en a très peu étrangement.

Personnellement, elle aurait préféré rester à l'orée de la prairie. Là-bas au moins, ça ne manquait jamais d'araignées. Ici, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Se rabattre sur les abeilles n'est pas envisageable, pour les mêmes raisons que les fourmis. Les insectes sociaux entretenant une armée de défense sont à proscrire des menus. A moins d'être suicidaire.

Et aux yeux d'Aoki, leur expédition chez les humains prenait des airs de mission suicide. Tout était trop grand, trop ouvert, trop rangé… Elle se sentait affreusement à découvert. A la merci du moindre oiseau assez grand pour gober un être de sa taille, ou qui tente tout de même sa chance et se contente de lui dépiauter les ailes, la laissant infirme à vie. Et une vie de fée peut être très longue.

Elles parviennent ainsi à se faufiler jusqu'à une étendue lisse et chaude de pierre rouge, sur laquelle est posée la table ainsi que les humains qui parlent entre eux. Elles sont dissimulées par l'ombre du feuillage d'un buis proprement taillé.

Leur maison est immense et tout en pierre. Aoki est curieuse. Elle se doute bien que les humains ne squattent pas les trous d'écureuil ou les terriers de renards, mais elle veut en savoir plus. Elle veut voir à quoi ça ressemble à l'intérieur. Tout ça parce que le son qu'elle entend lui plaît.

Elle en fait part à Merli qui la traite de folle, ce à quoi Aoki rétorque qu'à la base, elle ne voulait pas venir. Alors elle pouvait bien lui faire cette ''faveur''. Merli accepte à contrecœur. Ca se voit franchement. Mais elle accepte malgré tout et c'est tout ce qui importe à Aoki.

Essayant de se faire plus discrètes qu'il est possible de l'être pour une fée, elles se faufilent jusqu'à une baie vitrée grande ouverte, en alternant vol glissé et marche rapide. Si quelqu'un les a vues, il n'y a pas eu de réaction. Et c'est tant mieux.

Aoki cherche la source de ce bruit, de cette musique qui murmure à ses oreilles dans cet espace trop grand. C'est à l'échelle des humains, pas à la leur. Et elles sont un peu perdues pour la peine.

En réalité, elles ont pénétrés dans le salon, ont rebondi sur le canapé simili-cuir, se sont cognées à une vitrine trop propre pour la voir en vol. Aoki saigne un peu pour la peine. Une plaie au sang translucide qui se résorbe quasi immédiatement par magie. Peu de choses peuvent tuer une fée. Les plaies ouvertes n'en font pas parti.

Elles trouvent finalement la source de tout ce bruit. Un vieux tourne-disque sur lequel passe un trente-trois tours et en fonctionnement, déversant toutes les notes de ses trois pistes en boucle. Pour deux fées, c'est un véritable manège. Aoki est la première à bondir sur le disque et à se laisser entraîner. Il n'y a que le saphir pour l'ennuyer. Mais ça rajoute également du piquant au jeu. Elle l'esquive d'un saut ou d'un battement d'ailes à chaque tour. Et recommence, inlassablement, sous le regard blasé de sa grande sœur.

Brusquement, il n'y a plus de son. Le disque tourne à vide, le saphir n'est plus sur le sillon unique. Et des pas se font entendre de l'extérieur. Les humains viennent par ici !

Vite, Merli saisit sa sœur et file à tire d'aile se cacher ailleurs. Elles se retrouvent dans un endroit douillé, qui sent bon le repos et la chaleur. Plusieurs vêtements sont éparpillés dans la pièce, alors que d'autres sont proprement pliés sur le lit. Aoki volète jusqu'à eux, intriguée par l'odeur qui s'en dégage. Elle froisse des sous-vêtements en se roulant dedans.

- Tu sens Merli, comme ça sent bon ?

- Ca sent trop fort pour que ce soit vrai. Ca doit être du parfum fabriqué.

- En tous cas ça sent bon, réplique Aoki en saisissant une chaussette. C'est quoi ça ?

- Aucune idée.

Aoki la regarde sous toutes les coutures, se cache dessous, saute dessus, à l'intérieur.

- C'est un lit portable ! déclare-t-elle soudainement.

Et elle met sa découverte à l'œuvre en se roulant dedans.

- Sors de là, fait Merli en tirant sur le tissu pour déloger sa sœur.

Rien à faire, elle est têtue. Elles se chamaillent alors, et le bruit de leur bagarre dissimule celui des pas approchants. La porte jusque là entrouverte s'ouvre à la volée, surprenant les deux sœurs qui s'interrompent alors pour se pétrifier. Tout comme la nouvelle arrivante.

Aoki est paralysée par l'angoisse. On lui a raconté tout un tas d'histoires sur les humains. Certains arracheraient les ailes des fées et les laisseraient pour mortes, d'autres leur arracheraient purement et simplement la tête, ou les écraseraient sadiquement sous les semelles de leurs chaussures. Mais là, l'humaine n'a rien du monstre sanguinaire et sans pitié qu'on lui a décrit.

Elles se regardent un long moment de cette manière, sans qu'aucune n'esquisse le moindre geste.

C'est finalement Merli qui s'élance la première. Hardie, elle s'envole jusqu'au visage de l'humaine et reste en vol stationnaire à quelques centimètres de cette dernière, au niveau de ses yeux. Aoki sait ce qu'elle va faire, et veut à tout prix arrêter ça. Autant pour sa sœur, que pour l'humaine qui n'a encore rien fait.

C'est au moment où les yeux de Merli perdent leur couleur et où ses ailes s'illuminent d'un grand flash aveuglant qu'elle parvient à la bousculer. Suffisamment pour que l'attaque magique n'ait pas atteint son but, se contentant d'aveugler temporairement l'humaine. C'est un délai acceptable pour que les fées prennent la fuite sans demander leur reste.

Elles sortent de la chambre, traversent le salon à toute allure, peu soucieuses qu'on les voie, survolent le jardin et partent se cacher à l'abri de la haie.

Aoki tente de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. A côté d'elle, Merli guette le moindre son, pour voir si on ne les a pas suivies ou si elles sont recherchées. Les minutes passent. Il n'y a rien. Juste le vent et les grattements habituels des petits mammifères qui fouillent la terre. Personne ne les a pris en chasse.

- Je… Je crois que je me contenterais d'araignées pour le moment, fait Aoki.

Merli ne dit rien, mais la tue du regard. Dans l'ombre, avec sa peau foncée, le bleu de ses yeux n'en ressort que plus glacial. Et Aoki a l'impression d'être revenue au cœur de l'hiver, où elle se sentait trembler dans son sommeil et rêvait qu'elle était prise dans un morceau de glace.

A cet instant, Merli est plus effrayante que n'importe quel humain sadique.

- On rentre ! lance Merli en claquant brusquement des ailes. Et tu ferais mieux de laisser ça là.

Aoki serre la chaussette qu'elle n'a pas quittée depuis tout à l'heure. Ca, non. Elle le garde. C'est tout chaud, on peut dormir dedans et ça sent bon. C'est son trophée pour sa première incursion en territoire humain. Merli claque la langue, agacée, et s'envole en direction du bois. Aoki met plus de temps, alourdie par sa prise de guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hé ! Je suis dans les temps pour une fois ! C'est-y pas génial ? **

**Pitouyou a eu raison de dire que cette histoire avait un côté "animalier". C'est très clairement voulu. Parce qu'il faut bien expliquer un minimum les mécanismes du "petit monde" et que j'adore ça. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Et voilà qu'à peine sortie de leur hibernation, le ciel se déchaîne. Comme si les éléments eux-mêmes sortaient d'un long sommeil. Après avoir calmement laissé tomber la neige, le voilà qui doit bouger, s'étirer, craquer… Les giboulées de printemps sont là pour ça.

Il pleut, il grêle, il tonne brusquement. Et tout s'arrête au bout d'une minute pour laisser la place à un ciel d'un bleu splendide, sans le moindre nuage. Et ça recommence dix fois dans la journée, dix fois les fées doivent se cacher pour éviter que la grêle ne les assomme ou leur troue les ailes.

Et l'arrivée des giboulées présage celle des beaux jours. Lentement, la terre se réchauffe. La prairie dans laquelle Aoki a l'habitude de chasser les araignées commence à se parer de quelques fleurs précoces qui ne résistent pas bien longtemps aux aléas du climat. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave.

L'élément dangereux qu'amènent les jours tièdes consiste dans le réveil des insectes. Au début avril, les guêpes ne sont pas encore un problème. Ces insectes ailés, lointaines cousines des fourmis, peuvent être assimilées à de véritables machines de guerre. Organisées, sociales, équipées de moyens de communication longue distance grâce aux phéromones, elles possèdent également des mandibules tranchantes découpant sans difficulté la viande, ainsi que leur aiguillon venimeux. Capable de piquer plusieurs fois d'affilée, les autres habitants de la petite échelle les évitent soigneusement. Mais à cette époque, elles sont encore trop occupées à confectionner leur nid pour l'été. Nid qu'elles quitteront une fois l'automne venu. La plupart mourront, mais quelques unes survivront à la rigueur de l'hiver pour recommencer ce cycle immuable.

D'autres guêpes solitaires, les ichneumons, sont également à éviter. Même si elles ne sont pas encore de sortie, il faut rester sur la défensive. Elles ont le chic pour se faufiler derrière leur cible et planter leur long ovipositeur dans votre peau. Ce n'est pas un dard à proprement parler, plutôt une aiguille effilée servant à pondre les œufs sous une surface solide. Du bois bien souvent, mais parfois sous la peau d'autres créatures. Les larves grandissent ensuite en se nourrissant de la chair de l'hôte parasité. La douleur est, paraît-il, atroce. Et Aoki a souvent entendu parler de fées parasitées qui avaient préféré aller s'écraser sur un pare-brise ou bien se laisser gober par un rapace pour ne plus endurer les souffrances horribles infligées par les larves.

Non, le plus à craindre, ce sont les frelons. Aussi bien armés que les guêpes, deux à trois fois plus gros, ils sont aussi très peureux. N'importe quel être, volant ou non, passant à moins de cinq mètres de leur nid est automatiquement pris en chasse, sans aucune sommation. Ils sont impitoyables et ne connaissent pas la demi-mesure. Une fois le dard enfoncé dans votre peau, ils libèrent une quantité phénoménale de venin. Bien assez pour tuer à coup sûr une fée ou deux. Toutefois, il y en a rarement assez pour tuer un humain.

Aoki a entendu parler d'une rumeur disant qu'il suffisait de seulement cinq piqûres de frelons pour tuer un cheval. C'est faux, bien entendu. Un cheval est bien trop grand et robuste. Ca suffirait certainement pour mettre un enfant humain à terre peut-être, mais certainement pas un cheval. A moins d'être allergique.

Pour l'instant, Merli et Aoki sont simplement à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil qui réchauffe leurs ailes, avant la prochaine averse de grêle.

Aoki se sent mieux depuis qu'elle dort dans la chaussette volée aux humains. Entourée de tissu, flanquée dans un creux au milieu des feuilles qui leur servent de couche, elle perd moins facilement la chaleur accumulée dans la journée. Pour Merli, c'est une autre histoire.

Son coup de bluff avec l'humaine, même si c'était en grande majorité de la poudre aux yeux, a suffit à vider ses réserves à peine reconstituées. Aoki lui avait proposé de venir se rouler en boule avec elle dans la chaussette, sa sœur n'avait voulu rien entendre.

En soi, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais Merli devenait petit à petit plus irritable, moins vivable.

En ce moment-même, elle argue qu'il lui faut retourner chez les humains pour se nourrir. Que les insectes habituels ne suffiront pas à lui assurer le niveau d'énergie qu'elle devrait avoir récupéré depuis longtemps à cette période de l'année. Aoki lui répond qu'avec un temps aussi changeant et imprévisible, c'est presque du suicide.

''Et si la grêle tombe à nouveau et te coupe les ailes ? Et si les humains t'attrapent cette fois ? Et si tu ne reviens pas, qu'est-ce que je deviens moi ? A la merci de tout ce qui peut passer dans le coin. Imagine qu'une chouette veuille s'installer dans notre cache, elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi.''

Mais vouloir prendre Merli par les sentiments est au-delà du cas désespéré. Il est trop tard. Merli sombre Unseelie. Et si ce n'est pas encore entièrement, peut-être est-ce du à sa sœur, dont elle prend soin. A sa manière. Ce sera seulement quand elle ne pensera plus à sa sœur, mais uniquement à sa quête de pouvoir, que le point de non-retour aura été franchi.

Merli écoute Aoki pour cette fois et reste. Elles attrapent quelques araignées, se régalent d'une paire de papillons venus chercher refuge dans les plis de l'écorce de l'arbre, se barbouillent le visage de la poudre pailletée de leurs ailes. Et quand vient une averse, elles se réfugient dans leur creux. Aoki dans sa chaussette et Merli sous les feuilles. Quand une mésange vient chercher un abri dans leur cachette, elles la laissent s'installer. Cet oiseau est trop petit et trop épuisé pour représenter une quelconque menace.

Il meurt quelques instants plus tard, après que Merli ait puisé dans l'énergie vitale du volatile jusqu'à son trépas. Elle affirme ensuite qu'elle commence à se sentir mieux et elles font basculer le corps encore chaud à l'extérieur. Un autre animal aura tôt fait d'emporter le cadavre.

Elles passent la journée de cette manière. Dehors lorsque le temps le permet, cachées quand le ciel se couvre soudainement.

C'est dans la nuit qu'un orage particulièrement violent, presque autant que ceux d'été, fait dangereusement plier leur arbre. Là aussi le danger ne vient pas directement de la furie des éléments, mais de ses conséquences sur les animaux.

Dans la pénombre, une tête ronde se dessine à l'entrée de leur cache. C'est couvert d'une fourrure brun chocolat, à la gorge jaune, et deux yeux noirs et brillants les fixent. C'est une martre, petit prédateur implacable des forêts, tout à fait capable de croquer deux fées.

Merli fait face, jamais Aoki ne l'avait vue fuir sans avoir défié le danger en premier. Elle sait que cette conduite coûtera certainement la vie à sa sœur un jour ou l'autre, mais en attendant c'est une diversion suffisante. La martre passe une patte terminée de griffes acérées par l'ouverture et se hisse agilement à l'intérieur, sans quitter Merli des yeux. Aoki commence à contourner le fauve en silence afin de s'enfuir. Merli la rejoindrait plus tard. Mais l'animal a des ressources. Il se retourne brusquement vers la plus jeune des deux fées. Merli a tout juste le temps de le retenir par une moustache que les mâchoires bardées de crocs claquent près de la tête d'Aoki. Cette dernière s'envole précipitamment, dans un fracas d'ailes froissées et de course endiablée. Elle fuit de tous ses membres alors que la créature furieuse s'élance dans le vide derrière elle, dans une deuxième tentative de la gober. Elle n'a que le temps de voir une rangée de dents aux couleurs de l'ivoire sous son pied avant de percuter une branche basse.

Elle n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle ici. La martre entame déjà l'ascension de l'arbre avec la souplesse d'un écureuil. Avec ses ailes désormais mouillées, il lui est impossible de voler pour s'enfuir. Sauter lui est impossible, elle s'écraserait en bas. Elle ne peut qu'observer la montée fulgurante du prédateur à ses trousses, sautant de branche en branche.

C'est une fois de plus Merli qui lui vient en aide. Elle vole assez rapidement pour que ses ailes ne soient pas encore trempées et, saisissant sa sœur au vol, les amène toutes les deux loin d'ici. Plus par la force de son élan que par son vol qui commence à se faire de plus en plus lourd. Elles se crashent plus loin, dans un roulé-boulé de feuilles mortes qui se brisent à leur contact.

La pluie ne faiblit pas et il leur faut trouver un nouvel abri pour ne pas finir dans le ventre d'une autre martre ou un quelconque prédateur nocturne. C'est l'enchevêtrement de racines d'un vieil arbre qui leur offre un abri suffisant pour faire sécher leurs ailes. Elles sont froissées. Et les deux sœurs passent un long moment à se les lisser l'une l'autre. Lorsqu'elles ont terminé, il fait déjà jour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait désormais ? demande Aoki.

- On va chercher un endroit où s'installer. Mais d'abord, il me faut à manger.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher des araignées ?

Aoki n'y croit pas elle-même en prononçant cette phrase. Elle voit à quel point les ailes de Merli sont ternes, comme ses yeux sont tristes, sa peau pâle autant qu'elle peut l'être. Merli n'a pas besoin d'avoir le ventre plein, elle a besoin d'énergie pure.

Les voilà en route vers la demeure des humains, une des plus grandes sources d'énergie spirituelle dans les environs. Elles avancent majoritairement à pied, trop épuisées pour voler sur de grandes distances. Elles se contentent d'un ou deux battements d'ailes lorsqu'elles doivent passer de branche en branche. Les prédateurs arboricoles sont plus rares que les terrestres. La chose la plus dangereuse qu'elles croisent est un écureuil qui a faillit les écraser lors d'un atterrissage un peu approximatif.

La maison de pierre apparaît enfin. Il ne leur reste qu'à traverser le jardin sans encombre. Chose qu'elles font trop lentement au goût de Merli qui titube de plus en plus. Les voilà revenues à l'endroit où les humains se trouvaient en extérieur la dernière fois. La baie vitrée est malheureusement fermée, au grand dam d'Aoki qui ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire face à cette barrière impénétrable.

Elle dit à Merli de ne pas bouger, de l'attendre, et parvient à s'envoler à la recherche d'une entrée potentielle. Elle volète devant des fenêtres aux volets entrouverts, peu soucieuse de se faire voir. La situation est urgente. Même si ça la répugne de devoir s'en prendre aux humains, Merli en a besoin.

Aoki parvient à se faufiler par une lucarne au carreau brisé. La voilà dans une grande pièce sombre qui sent la poussière. Il y a de l'énergie ici, elle le sent parfaitement. Mais pas celle dont a besoin Merli. Il s'agit des souvenirs. Elle est dans une pièce qui regorge de souvenirs. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder.

Elle rejoint Merli.

* * *

Sa sœur est désormais occupée à chercher un moyen de rejoindre les humains situés plus bas dans la maison. Elle fouille chaque recoin, passe son bras dans chaque fente des murs et jette un coup d'œil à chaque trou du plancher vieilli. Aoki, quant à elle, s'extasie devant la montagne de vieilleries entassées dans cet endroit. Il y a tout un tas d'objets ayant appartenus à tout autant de personnes différentes.

Là, il y a des vêtements de soirée datant du siècle dernier. Aoki sait que la femme à qui ils ont appartenus a également connu sa première nuit d'amour lors de la première soirée où elle les portait.

Il y a de la nostalgie, de l'angoisse et de l'affection dans une pile de courrier qui est en fait une correspondance entre un ambulancier de la dernière guerre mondiale et sa famille. Il y a des regrets dans ce médaillon au cœur duquel deux portraits se font face lorsqu'on l'ouvre. Il y a la joie de l'enfant qui a passé des heures sur ce cheval à bascule dorénavant couvert de poussière.

Les doigts d'Aoki laissent leur empreinte sur la selle de cuir usé.

Elle, qu'a-t-elle donc ?

Elle a sa sœur qui cherche toujours la façon d'atteindre les humains. Il lui faut garder un œil sur elle. Car si Merli sait les sortir toutes les deux des situations les plus désespérées (la confrontation avec la martre en est un bon exemple), elle ignore tout de la demi-mesure. Et c'est à Aoki de la guider sur ce chemin là.

Merli ne trouve pas, s'énerve, gaspille un peu plus d'énergie à vouloir sonder la pièce à la recherche d'une éventuelle issue. Elle s'épuise avant de trouver quoi que ce soit. Aoki manque de s'étrangler en la voyant s'effondrer brusquement et s'élance dans sa direction.

Son étincelle de vie est toujours là. A peine palpitante, vacillante. Tremblante, tout comme les épaules de Merli. Elle trouve cependant la force d'agripper le bras de sa sœur et de lever la tête, hargneuse.

- Trouve-les moi.

* * *

Une fenêtre a été ouverte pour faire rentrer un peu de chaleur. Aoki s'y est faufilée alors que personne n'était présent. Elle n'ose pas vraiment voler, de peur que le battement de ses ailes ne soit pris pour celui d'un grand insecte volant, chose que les humains apprécient peu. Et puis, dissimulée sous un meuble, elle n'ose plus vraiment faire quoi que ce soit en fait.

Un humain vient de rentrer et s'est laissé tomber sur le lit. De ce qu'Aoki connaît des humains, elle en a déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, comme elle. Mais elle peut toujours se tromper. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de se déclarer experte en humanologie.

En attendant, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. L'humaine lui tourne le dos dans le lit, mais il suffirait d'un mouvement à l'instant où la fée esquisserait un geste pour qu'elles se voient. Alors elle songe à sa sœur, là-haut dans le grenier, qui s'affaiblit peu à peu. Et elle décide alors de bouger.

A petits pas, elle court vers le lit sous lequel elle se cache à nouveau.

Elle tend l'oreille.

Toujours rien.

Il n'y a que la respiration calme et régulière de l'humaine au-dessus de sa tête. Elle dort sûrement.

Aoki pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ca n'en sera que plus facile et ça la rassure. D'un bond, elle se soulève dans les airs et se pose sur le drap frais jaune et noir. Elle est si légère que ses pas ne s'impriment qu'à peine sur le tissu. Elle s'avance à hauteur de la tête de sa victime et se penche en avant. Comme pour poser ses lèvres sur celles qui lui font face. Elle arrête son mouvement à quelques centimètres à peine et commence à puiser dans l'énergie vitale de l'humaine.

En goûtant à ce nectar d'énergie, elle apprend que sa victime est une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années déjà. Que tout le monde l'appelle Lily et qu'il s'agit donc de son prénom.

Elle a des images de paysages grandioses plein ses rêves. Des bruits de vent dans les branches naissantes, le son d'une cigale en été, la sensation grisante durant la quête de l'insecte chanteur, la joie d'enfant de le découvrir sur l'écorce d'un arbre.

Et il y a une image d'elle, d'Aoki. Perdue, trop petite sur un lit immense, une chaussette tout juste lavée et séchée dans les bras.

Cette vision la mène à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

On l'a vue. On sait qu'elle existe. Et elle ne goûte aucune haine dans ces volutes d'essence vitale qu'elle vole en un simulacre de baiser. Il y de l'amusement, de la surprise, une franche curiosité… Mais rien de néfaste.

Aoki ne s'y attendait pas. Et quand Lily bouge dans le lit, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar, elle s'envole rapidement loin de là. L'humaine se tourne plusieurs fois, a un geste de la main comme pour chasser un insecte pénible, se calme, retrouve un souffle paisible. L'alerte est passée. Aoki a réussi.

* * *

Merli va mieux. Aoki lui a fait passer l'énergie dérobée quelques instants plus tôt à peine.

Elle s'en veut d'avoir fait ça à quelqu'un qui ne lui a rien fait et qui ne lui veut aucun mal. Avec les bourgeons, c'est différent. Ils tirent leur essence de la terre dans laquelle l'arbre a pris racine et se régénèrent très vite du coup. Mais pour les humains, c'est différent. Elle mettra des jours à recouvrir l'intégralité de sa force et de ses capacités.

Si Merli ne décide pas d'aller la lui voler elle-même en douce à présent.

- Nous allons rester ici un moment. Nous sommes à l'abri des éléments et les humains nous fourniront l'énergie nécessaire.

Aoki baisse les yeux. Elle sait que si elle ose dire un mot à l'encontre de la volonté de Merli, elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour voir le soleil de demain se lever.

Il commence à faire nuit. La fraîcheur du crépuscule les engourdit et Merli est la première à sombrer. Mais Aoki veut voir quelque chose.

Elle s'envole par la lucarne brisée, repasse par la fenêtre qui n'a pas été fermée, regarde tout de même si la pièce est vide. Il n'y a qu'elle. Et cette odeur entêtante de fruit coupé.

Ce n'est pas encore la saison des fraises. Elle en trouve pourtant une, coupée en deux, près d'une chaussette semblable à celle qu'elle a laissée dans le creux de l'arbre. La baie n'a rien à voir avec celles que les deux sœurs trouvent l'été en sous-bois. Elle est beaucoup plus grosse.

Elle porte une moitié de fraise à ses lèvres, la hume à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de poison. Elle ne sent rien de dangereux et en goûte une bouchée, avant de finalement la dévorer entièrement. L'autre moitié sera pour Merli.

En revenant se coucher, sûrement plus tard, Lily ne trouverait plus ni fraise, ni chaussette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite. Contente de voir que ça te plaît Aki. **

**Si jamais vous voyez que je tarde à poster, il ne faut pas hésiter à m'envoyer un message pour me dire de me bouger. Parce que week-end chargés couplés à une flemme chronique réduisent souvent ma productivité à zéro. **

* * *

Elles sont dans le jardin, à profiter du soleil. Les giboulées se sont calmées depuis quelques jours, signifiant par là que le printemps est bel et bien là et qu'il mène droit à l'été. Elles sont sous les buissons, rôdent dans les massifs de fleurs. Les humains n'ont pas l'air d'être là. Tout est fermé.

Et elles s'en donnent à cœur joie dans les fleurs qui commencent à pointer le bout de leurs pétales. Et si Merli préfère se faire dorer le bout des ailes au soleil, Aoki poursuit les coccinelles dans les herbes. Elle n'ose cependant pas trop s'approcher des rosiers, ses ailes pourraient s'accrocher aux épines des tiges. Et les insectes semblent l'avoir bien compris vu qu'ils se rassemblent le plus souvent sur ces plantes là.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'elle comprend l'intérêt d'un tel rassemblement. Lorsqu'elle tombe nez à nez avec une mante religieuse. Avec sa tête triangulaire, ses grands yeux lisses et ses mandibules qui s'agitent quasi en permanence, on pourrait facilement la prendre pour un extra-terrestre. Et même si Aoki n'a jamais eu l'idée qu'il puisse exister d'autres formes de vie sur d'autres planètes, l'apparence de la mante religieuse suffit à la faire passer pour un monstre à ses yeux.

C'est son cri qui alerte Merli, qui s'interpose à nouveau pour protéger sa petite sœur. Dès qu'elle voit ce qui effraie Aoki de cette manière, elle éclate de rire.

Derrière son aînée, Aoki a une moue boudeuse, vexée d'être tournée en ridicule de cette manière. De même que l'insecte qui envoie une patte ravisseuse en avant. Surprise par l'assaut de la créature qui lui arrive à peine à la hanche, Merli a un geste de recul involontaire. Elle bouscule sa sœur qui n'a pas le temps de déployer ses ailes dans le fouillis de tiges qu'est le massif de fleurs.

Ce sur quoi elle tombe n'est pas de la terre et n'a rien non plus d'une racine qu'elle aurait pu heurter. Ca ressemble étonnamment à de la chair. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la nature de la créature sur laquelle elle vient de tomber que déjà on la repose près de Merli. Cette dernière fait rapidement vrombir ses ailes en une pitoyable attitude d'intimidation. Aoki est persuadée que la mante religieuse ne s'est pas enfuie face à la fée, mais bel et bien face à l'humaine qui les contemple à présent.

Aoki sent sa sœur rassembler le peu de réserves qu'elle a réussit à récupérer afin de lancer une attaque magique en direction de ce qui leur semble être une géante. Sa petite sœur l'arrête en la tirant en arrière, la faisant de cette manière tomber à la renverse. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lève une main en signe de salut, un peu angoissée à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire subir une personne de cette taille-là.

Elle l'a reconnue, c'est Lily. Mais même ça ne suffit pas à la rassurer entièrement.

A sa grande surprise, la blonde tend un doigt le plus délicatement qu'elle le peut. De peur d'abîmer ce petit être à l'apparence si fragile. Et quand elles s'effleurent, elles se rendent compte que le temps s'était suspendu jusque là.

Merli les sépare, furieuse, mord le doigt tendu, saisit Aoki par l'épaule et s'envole loin d'ici.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'approcher d'eux !

- C'est pourtant toi qui leur vole leur essence.

- C'est différent. Tu n'as pas besoin de cette énergie là.

- Alors toi non plus ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la leçon si tu n'es pas crédible toi-même.

Merli prend sa sœur dans ses bras, dans un geste étrangement maternel. Aoki n'y a plus goûté depuis longtemps. Et ça lui fait du bien.

- J'en ai besoin petite sœur. J'ai quelque chose à faire pour ma part. Mais toi, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi.

Elles restent silencieuses un instant, avant que Merli ne reprenne.

- Reste qui tu es. Aoki… Ma petite princesse bleue.

* * *

Le soir venu, Aoki est retournée dans la chambre de Lily. La fenêtre reste constamment ouverte, comme une invitation. Mais la fée ne veut pas se faire remarquer pour autant. Elle reste près du cadre de bois, curieuse de voir ce qu'une humaine peut bien fabriquer à cette heure-ci.

Lily est de dos, assise face à un bureau en bois qui porte de multiples entailles. La seule source de lumière dans la pièce est une bougie parfumée à la citronnelle. Une odeur vaguement acide qui plait énormément à Aoki. Merli lui avait parlé de ces ''fruits-soleil'' au goût piquant. Elle en avait une sainte horreur et préférait les aliments plus doux, mais restait persuadée que sa petite sœur adorerait ça si jamais elle en goûtait un jour.

Et la petite fée devait s'avouer qu'elle espérait secrètement que Lily pose un de ces fruits sur le bord de la fenêtre un soir, de la même façon que les fraises et les quartiers de pommes qu'Aoki chipait. Certes, il s'agissait délibérément de cadeaux, mais Aoki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'elle faisait était bel et bien du vol.

Elle sent une brusque montée d'énergie dans la petite pièce. Intriguée, elle ose s'approcher. Oh, à peine. Juste de quoi pouvoir voir ce qui cause ce changement dans les flux environnants.

Elle sent bien qu'il s'agit de Lily. L'humaine est la plus grande source d'énergie dans les parages. Reste à savoir ce qui la galvanise de cette façon. Elle ne voit rien de particulier, mais elle entend.

Est-ce ce bruit qui rend Lily si heureuse ?

- Ca te plaît ? entend Aoki au-dessus d'elle.

Trop occupée à tenter de saisir les sons, elle en a oublié de se cacher. Elle y remédie le plus vite qu'elle le peut en rampant rapidement sous un meuble. Sa tentative est bien entendu soldée par un échec. Lily l'a vue, c'est certain.

- Tu peux sortir de là. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Non. Elle ne sortira pas. Elle reste là, tremblante, inquiète. Pas à cause de Lily. Mais bel et bien de Merli. Si jamais sa sœur apprend qu'elle a été vue par l'humaine, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher les ailes nervure par nervure. Et Aoki ne doutait pas que ce soit affreusement douloureux.

C'est son pêché le plus grand qui la force à sortir un bras gourmand vers le quartier de pomme posé au sol par Lily.

- Je savais bien que j'avais vu quelque chose. Les hallucinations ne mangent pas de pomme.

Sa seule réponse est le bruit de mastication d'Aoki. Le quartier de pomme est rapidement englouti, avant qu'un second ne lui soit laissé, comme tombé du ciel. Elle est plus hésitante la seconde fois. Une pomme fait déjà le tiers de sa taille. Elle vient d'en avaler un quartier entier. C'est suffisant pour lui couper quelque peu l'appétit.

Elle entend les pas de Lily s'éloigner en direction du bureau. Cette fois-ci, elle ose sortir pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le parquet. Le morceau de pomme sur les genoux, elle prête attention à ce son qui fait pulser l'énergie de Lily comme un cœur qui bat.

- C'est de la musique, précise l'humaine à l'intention du petit être ailé.

Aoki se promet de s'en souvenir.

- J'en écoute souvent. Si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à venir l'écouter avec moi. Il te suffira de venir te montrer à la fenêtre.

Aoki secoue fortement la tête quand Lily tourne le regard vers elle. Non, elle ne peut pas. Merli la tuerait avant de s'en prendre à elle. Et si Lily disparaissait, ça signifiait également la disparition de tous les quartiers de pommes potentiels à venir.

C'est un mouvement sur le bureau de Lily qui attire de nouveau son attention. Huit pattes, autant d'yeux. Une araignée brune court sur le bois couvert d'entailles. Ca, c'est bien meilleur que toutes les pommes et les fraises du monde. Et Lily ne l'a pas vue. Elle ne pourra pas la lui voler.

Elle s'élance en quelques battements d'ailes, surprenant Lily qui en glisse presque de sa chaise. La confrontation est rapide. Aoki est habituée à neutraliser les crochets en premier, suivis des filières à soie qui pourraient gêner ses mouvements. En quelques secondes à peine, l'arachnide est tuée et entamée.

Lily observe la scène avec un œil suspicieux. A la fois curieuse et dégoûtée. Aoki n'en a que faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la carcasse qu'elle grignote petit à petit, puis à Lily. Elle lui tend un morceau que l'humaine refuse poliment.

- Je… préfère la pomme, déclare Lily.

Quels drôles de goûts, pense alors la fée en mâchonnant une patte. Elle est dorénavant assise sur le bureau, peu soucieuse d'être vue ou pas maintenant qu'elle a de quoi se remplir convenablement l'estomac.

- C'est étrange. Je ne pensais pas que les fées mangeaient ce genre de choses.

- Et moi, je ne pensais pas que les humains ne mangeaient pas d'araignée.

Lily a un sourire.

- Ca te dirait que l'on apprenne ce que fait l'autre ou pas ?

Aoki pèse le pour et le contre durant deux secondes. Finalement, elle estime que du moment qu'elle est nourrie, elle veut bien raconter sa vie. Cette négociation semble amuser Lily qui a un rire.

- Alors marché conclu. Je m'appelle Lily.

- Je sais.

Une poche à soie éclate sur sa langue, améliorant encore son humeur déjà au beau fixe.

- D'accord.

- As-tu un prénom ? Je ne pense pas que « la fée » soit très approprié.

Elle a tout de même la politesse d'avaler avant de parler.

- Aoki Lapis.

* * *

Merli sait bien que sa petite sœur descend parfois voir l'humaine. Ca ne lui plaît pas, elle le lui a bien dit. Mais tant qu'Aoki ne puise pas dans l'essence de Lily, elle le tolère quand même.

Aoki amène sa chaussette en bas durant les soirées. Le froid du crépuscule a toujours tendance à l'endormir, son « sac de couchage » l'aide à conserver la chaleur emmagasinée pendant la journée et ainsi à tenir un peu plus longtemps. Souvent le temps suffisant à ce qu'elle retourne au grenier pour y passer la nuit.

La journée, elle est dans le jardin. Bien souvent avec sa sœur, à flâner. A se battre avec les mantes religieuses à l'aspect tout aussi effrayant (Aoki préfère encore s'enfuir, on ne sait jamais). Merli les tient souvent à distance à l'aide d'une branchette de noyer. En véritable escrimeuse qu'elle n'est pas, elle distribue coups de taille et d'estoc à tout va en esquivant les pattes dentelées. En soi, elles n'ont rien de dangereux. Mais une fois saisi, il est quasi impossible de s'enfuir. Et une mante religieuse, la femelle surtout, a l'appétit vorace. Même si elle est bien incapable de dévorer entièrement une fée d'une quinzaine de centimètres de haut, elle ne crachera sûrement pas sur une jambe ou une aile arrachée en vitesse.

Aoki raconte tout ça à Lily le soir venu. Et l'humaine écoute, curieuse, une musique en fond sonore.

- Qu'est-ce qui risque de te dévorer à l'extérieur ?

Aoki réfléchit en grignotant une petite araignée que Lily a récupérée aux tréfonds de la toile au coin de la fenêtre.

- Renards, chats, les oiseaux à grandes griffes, martres et fouines… Et tout ce qui est plus grand que moi en général. Les poissons essaient parfois de nous gober aussi.

- Nous ? Tu veux dire… toi et les autres fées ?

- Moi et ma sœur.

- Celle qui est avec toi parfois ?

Aoki secoue la tête.

- Celle qui est toujours avec moi, corrige-t-elle.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Merli.

Lily est en train de réfléchir. Ca se voit au pli sur son front. Aoki se demande si elle aussi, ça lui fait ça.

Une voix se fait entendre dans une autre pièce. Aoki file se cacher sous un meuble, méfiante. Si Lily ne lui veut aucun mal, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tous les humains. Mais la seconde personne ne se montre pas et échange juste quelques mots avec Lily.

-C'était qui ? demande Aoki en se montrant à nouveau.

- Ma mère.

- Ta mère ?

- Oui. Ma mère. Ma maman. Celle qui m'a donné naissance.

Les yeux d'Aoki s'ouvrent d'incrédulité.

-Tu n'as pas de mère ? questionne Lily.

- Je… ne sais pas.

Elle cherche un instant, fouille dans sa mémoire qui regroupe des années et des années de souvenirs… mais ne trouve rien en rapport avec une quelconque figure maternelle. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle, seule Merli a veillé sur elle.

- Tu dois bien en avoir une. Comment les fées pourraient naître autrement ?

Et la blonde a un rire tandis que dans l'esprit d'Aoki, la phrase se tourne autrement.

C'est cette phrase, modifiée et changée à force d'être passée en boucle dans son esprit de jeune fée, qui fait que plus tard dans le grenier, Merli ouvre de grands yeux étonnés dans sa direction.

- Tu… Tu peux répéter ? Un peu plus fort.

Aoki s'exécute, docile.

- Comment on fait les bébés fées ?

* * *

- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait qu'une humaine pour lui mettre cette idée en tête ! s'indigne Merli dans la chambre de Lily.

La blonde lève un sourcil en signe de questionnement. Elle qui discutait régulièrement avec une fée, se retrouve avec deux d'entre elles sur son bureau. Excepté ceci, elle a également du mal à croire qu'elles soient sœurs. Car si Aoki a la peau blanche, de grands yeux d'enfant et des cheveux qui semblent pouvoir se teinter de toutes les nuances de bleu possibles, Merli affiche un franc contraste avec sa peau foncée, ses yeux fins et sa longue chevelure sombre.

Aoki observe la scène qui se déroule devant elle sans rien dire, assise dans les bras de sa sœur qui sont passés autour de son cou en un geste de protection bien affiché. Merli fait vibrer ses ailes en cadence et affiche une attitude à l'encontre de Lily qui veut clairement dire : « Fais un seul geste de travers et il ne restera que ton cadavre desséché pour prouver que tu as existé un jour ».

Ca amuse beaucoup Aoki, tout en l'inquiétant vaguement. Elle sait très bien que Merli est capable de mettre n'importe quelle menace à exécution.

- Nous n'avons fait que discuter, répond Lily.

- Je ne veux surtout pas savoir de quoi vous parliez pour en arriver à ce sujet-là !

- Je demandais simplement à Aoki si elle avait une mère. Il n'y a rien qui pose problème là-dedans, se défend l'humaine.

Merli a une moue peu convaincue.

- Bien sûr que oui nous avons eu une mère. Comme tout ce qui vit dans ce monde.

Aoki a un sursaut. Une mère, elle en a eu une. Pourquoi ne s'en souvient-elle pas dans ce cas ? Elle pose la question à Merli et sent son étreinte se resserrer un peu plus autour d'elle.

- Elle est morte. Tu étais trop jeune et endormie.

Lily garde le silence, soucieuse de ne pas troubler ce moment entre les deux sœurs. Aoki ne dit rien non plus, mais garde son regard fixé à celui de Merli. L'aînée semble sur le point de prendre une décision grave et pousse finalement un soupir.

- Elle est morte de froid, durant un de nos sommeils d'hiver particulièrement long. Elle n'a pas tenue. Et si ça avait duré un peu plus longtemps, nous n'aurions pas tenues non plus.

Si ce n'était que ça, Aoki aurait au moins du voir un corps, un cadavre, lors de son réveil. Mais jamais elle n'avait trouvé la dépouille d'une autre fée.

- Tu l'as mangée ! s'exclame-t-elle tout haut.

Merli la foudroie du regard.

- Il le fallait. Pour que nous puissions survivre toutes les deux, j'ai du dévorer ses ailes pour en tirer assez d'énergie et te tenir chaud par la même occasion. Et une fée sans ses ailes n'est rien. Juste un peu de poussière qui retourne rapidement à la poussière. Et visiblement, elle est également tombée dans le vide de ton esprit.

- Si c'est toi qui l'as dévorée, il est normal qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Merli se lève brusquement, retirant ainsi son soutien du corps d'Aoki qui tombe en arrière sur le bois entaillé du bureau.

- Cette discussion est terminée. L'humaine sait désormais que les fées ont une mère, et qu'elles sont capables de dévorer le corps de cette dernière pour garder leur dernière famille en vie. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux apporter de plus à cette histoire. Aoki, ne rentre pas trop tard.

Et elle s'envole par la fenêtre ouverte, semblable à un grand insecte aux ailes trop grandes pour son corps. A l'extérieur, le soleil se couche. Merli doit sûrement partir en direction du grenier pour s'apprêter à passer la nuit, après tout, elle craint autant la fraicheur nocturne que n'importe quelle autre fée.

Aoki ne s'attarde pas non plus. Elle veut voir sa sœur, elle en a besoin. En tant que « dernière famille », ce besoin d'être auprès d'elle même lorsqu'elle est en rogne lui ronge les entrailles.

Arrivée au grenier, elle le trouve désert. Il n'y a personne dans le petit coin qu'elles se sont aménagé entre quelques cartons. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais quelques plumes et une poignée d'herbes aromatiques rendent le tout plus agréable pour se reposer, ainsi que la chaussette vaguement dérobée. Elle se blottit dans ce nid sommaire, se recouvre de tissu et de duvet et attend Merli. Finalement, le sommeil est le plus fort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents. Mais posté en temps et en heure. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. **

**Merci à pitouyou d'être aussi fidèle, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Merli n'est toujours pas à ses côtés. Par contre, elle l'aperçoit dans le jardin, perchée sur une branche de noisetier. Ses ailes se parent de reflets irisés au soleil et trahissent ainsi sa présence pour un œil exercé. Le tout à présent est de ne pas la prendre de loin pour une simple libellule. Merli a horreur qu'on la compare avec ces insectes qui passent les deux tiers de leur vie sous l'eau et le dernier à foncer comme des bolides aériens. De vrais chauffards d'après elle.

Aoki ne va pas la voir de suite, elle sait pertinemment que Merli boude et que ça va lui passer. Elle devine qu'il y a un lien avec la discussion de la veille, mais ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Ca ne lui attirerait rien d'autre que les foudres de son aînée et ne ferait pas avancer le coléoptère d'un pouce.

Elle volète légèrement dans le jardin et repère quelques toiles d'araignées dans les massifs de fleurs avant d'aller se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre de Lily. Elle y trouve l'humaine devant un miroir mural de taille moyenne, en train d'essayer de dénouer ses cheveux. Il y a des nœuds partout, certains qui sont tout bonnement indénouables, d'autres qui indiquent clairement qu'ils ont été fait à la main.

Une main aux doigts de fée.

Merli s'est rapprochée pour se laisser glisser le long d'un coquelicot perdu et Aoki voit parfaitement le sourire malin de sa sœur.

* * *

L'été est finalement arrivé.

Aoki s'est également prise au jeu. Et à elles deux, elles font littéralement tourner Lily en bourrique. Le dentifrice a été remplacé par du cirage, ou de la mayonnaise selon l'humeur des deux sœurs. Des clés disparaissent, des ombres apparaissent, des bruits se font entendre tôt le matin, aux premières lueurs.

Ca dure quelques jours. Et Aoki se calme finalement après avoir été à deux doigts de se faire écraser par le miroir de Lily. Elle n'a rien gardé non plus de la plaie causée par un éclat de verre, aucune cicatrice. Comme la plupart de ses plaies et bosses, elle a disparue en quelques secondes. Comme par magie. Et surtout par magie.

Lily en est encore toute étonnée et a décidé d'examiner le petit être sous toutes les coutures. Docile, Aoki se prête également à ce jeu-là. Elle expose sans pudeur son corps dénudé aux yeux de l'humaine qui prend des notes. Beaucoup de notes. Et qui fait des croquis. Là aussi, elle en noircit des pages entières.

Merli n'est jamais très loin durant ces séances de poses et de pseudo études scientifiques. Dès que l'occasion se présente, elle saisit le moindre prétexte pour tirer sa sœur de là.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand l'hiver arrivera ? Tu resteras avec elle aussi ? A dormir sous son oreiller peut-être ?

Aoki s'en moque. L'hiver est loin encore, pour le moment c'est l'été. Elle débusque les cigales, tente à tout prix de ne plus avoir peur des mantes religieuses pour que Merli ne se moque plus d'elle, plane avec les grands papillons qui prennent des airs de planeurs, esquive les libellules qui sont décidément bel et bien des chauffards… Il y en a des choses à faire en été. C'est à cette période là qu'il y a le plus de créatures à l'extérieur.

Autant les inoffensives, que celles qui peuvent décider subitement de vous croquer la tête.

La décapitation fait partie des blessures que les fées ne peuvent pas supporter, tout comme le fait de se faire trancher en deux ou l'écrasement. Un membre coupé net mettra du temps, mais se régénèrera malgré tout. Quant aux maladies, elles ne sont pas spécialement à craindre. De ce qu'elle en sait, Aoki n'a jamais entendu parler d'une fée malade. Le froid reste un des plus grands fléaux.

Merli l'accompagne parfois dans ses chasses. Mais passe le plus clair de son temps ailleurs. Sa sœur elle-même ne sait pas où ni pourquoi, et s'en inquiète. Elle essaie alors de la suivre, de la filer, et se fait semer à chaque fois.

Alors elle va voir Lily. Lily qui est presque toujours là. Et quand elle ne l'est pas, elle laisse quand même un petit quelque chose sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Il y a eu un morceau de fruit-soleil une fois. Son goût acide a ravi Aoki, et dégoûté Merli comme prévu. Le lendemain, il y en a eu un autre, accompagné d'un carré de sucre.

« Pour Merli » avait bien précisé Lily en observant les deux sœurs s'approcher. Aoki avait bien entendu englouti le morceau de citron tandis que Merli avait seulement grignoté quelques grains sucrés du bout des lèvres, affichant un air peu concerné. Elle avait pourtant bien dit à Lily de laisser le sucre où il était quand l'humaine avait voulu le récupérer pour l'offrir aux fourmis du jardin. Il avait disparu le soir et Aoki en avait trouvé la moitié près de leur « nid » une fois la nuit venue. Sans Merli.

Les nuits d'été ne sont plus si fraîches que ça et il n'est pas rare qu'Aoki passe de longues heures éveillée dans le noir. Merli peut très bien être à l'extérieur, elle ne craint rien d'autre que les prédateurs nocturnes après tout. Mais Aoki a tout de même peur pour sa sœur.

Que peut bien faire une fée dans la nuit ?

* * *

Merli n'est pas revenue de sa virée nocturne. Et ne reviendra pas avant quelques heures encore, le temps que le soleil sèche la rosée qui a du se déposer sur ses ailes, de la même manière que sur la pelouse du jardin. Vivre à l'extérieur entraîne quelques désagréments d'ordre pratique.

Aoki attend encore un moment, avant de se défaire de la couche de duvet, d'herbes et de tissu sous laquelle elle a passé une partie de la nuit. Le soleil est déjà haut dehors et la température ambiante l'a suivi.

En bas, Lily n'est pas dans sa chambre et la porte qui mène aux autres pièces est inhabituellement ouverte. Aoki ne réfléchit pas et s'engouffre dans cette voie ouverte. Elle traverse un couloir en volant au ras du sol, passe le nez derrière des portes entrouvertes sans trouver personne, continue son chemin.

Sa première virée en territoire humain lui a laissé une impression de panique et de mal-être. Mais maintenant, s'il y a un problème, Lily la protègerait sûrement.

D'ailleurs, elle la voit. Là. Dans cette grande pièce carrelée où Lily prépare habituellement à manger. Quelle idée de préparer sa nourriture. Il suffit de croquer dans ce que l'on trouve pour se nourrir. Peut-être qu'elle aussi devrait prendre des notes sur les humains, comme Lily le fait avec elle. Prendre une feuille de papier, un crayon taillé à sa taille, et faire tout un tas de gribouillis en se disant que ça veut dire quelque chose.

Lily ouvre une porte au niveau de ses yeux et la température chute. C'est subtil, mais le besoin de repos hivernal d'Aoki l'oblige à saisir les moindres variations de chaleur. Aoki s'approche, Lily ne la toujours pas vue. Pour l'instant, la fée est plus intriguée par cette porte amenant le froid dès son ouverture que par l'absence d'intérêt de l'humaine à son encontre.

La blonde se retourne brusquement, manquant de frapper Aoki qui vole en rase-motte près de son pied. La fée bleue remonte derrière Lily, s'arrête une seconde devant ce gouffre rempli de boîtes colorées et de glace sur sa paroi intérieure. Curieuse, elle s'avance alors. Dans ses rêves, l'hiver ressemble à peu de choses près à ça. Du froid, du blanc…

Son organisme lui propose alors deux choix. S'endormir rapidement, profiter de la diapause hivernale pour conserver des forces jusqu'au retour de la chaleur, ou bien quitter cet endroit bien trop froid pour la saison.

Elle a tout juste le temps de faire volte-face que la porte se referme déjà sur elle.

L'obscurité tombe affreusement vite. Le pire n'est pas là. Le froid, trop brutal et trop intense, ne tardera pas à la tuer.

En quelques secondes, ses ailes s'abaissent d'elles-mêmes dans son dos, cherchant à se plaquer contre son corps pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle et ainsi éviter de se briser à cause du gel. Son souffle se fait plus lent, de même que les battements de son cœur. Ces derniers restent tout de même erratiques un instant, comme si l'organe sanguin ne savait pas comment gérer cette brusque vague de froid.

Lentement, elle s'endort.

* * *

Lily raccroche, fait glisser le portable qu'elle tenait coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. Sa glace fond doucement. Un coup de langue le long du cornet remédie rapidement au problème. Ca fond quand même vachement vite.

Elle n'a pas le temps de poser son portable qu'un vrombissement sourd lui parvient de l'extérieur. Semblable à celui d'un gros insecte. Un frelon ou un scarabée. C'est Merli, qui présente la rage du premier et l'obstination du second.

- Ma sœur ! hurle-t-elle sans préambule. Qu'as-tu fais de ma sœur !?

- Aoki ? Elle n'est pas venue me voir aujourd'hui.

Froncement de sourcil, rassemblement d'énergie négative. Lily sent Merli sur le point d'exploser. Elle a déjà fait les frais de la colère de la fée et n'a aucune envie de recommencer.

- Calme-toi deux secondes. Où l'as-tu laissée ?

Merli ne se calme pas. Lily peut même voir l'énergie crépiter autour de son corps.

- Elle n'était pas dans le grenier.

- Elle n'est pas descendue ?

- Certainement ! Me crois-tu stupide ?!

La blonde lève les mains en un signe d'apaisement. Vain.

- N'abuse pas de ma patience, humaine. Je sens l'essence de ma sœur disparaître, rongée par le froid. En cette saison, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez faire ça !

- Du froid… ?

- D'où vient cette chose ? lance brutalement la fée en désignant la glace qui coule désormais sur les doigts de l'humaine.

Lily jette un coup d'œil à sa friandise, réfléchit une seconde et s'élance brusquement vers le congélateur en lançant toute une série de jurons.

* * *

Aoki ne tremble même pas. La lumière est revenue, d'abord froide, puis se réchauffant petit à petit. Le sang bat de nouveau régulièrement dans ses veines, lentement, comme s'il n'osait pas s'élancer à pleine vitesse dans ce réseau mis à mal par le gel soudain.

Elle est allongée sur le ventre, contre un tissu tiède et imbibé d'un liquide à l'odeur entêtante. Elle apprécie cette odeur douceâtre, se souvient que c'est celle d'une plante dont elle apprécie également le goût.

La fée ouvre les yeux, reconnaît les formes floues des meubles de la chambre de Lily, ses longs cheveux blonds alors qu'elle s'affaire près d'elle.

Sa vision se fait un peu plus nette. Elle entend des bruits de pilon de bois, quelque chose qui s'écrase dans un fond d'eau. Lily trempe un doigt dans l'étrange mixture et le présente aux lèvres d'Aoki. Cette dernière ne se fait pas prier pour gober la goutte d'eau parfumée qui s'y trouve.

Cela la revigore un peu. Assez pour qu'elle assiste au retour de Merli par la fenêtre derrière Lily. La fée tient un petit bouquet de cigüe dans ses bras, plante bénie des fées et autres petits êtres magiques, poison mortel pour les humains.

* * *

Aoki dort encore beaucoup, par intermittence. Le gel a bien faillit laisser des dégâts irréversibles. Elle n'ose pas encore revoler, Merli lui a dit d'attendre d'être sûre que les fines membranes et les nervures de ses ailes n'aient pas souffert. Alors Aoki écoute et se réchauffe par divers moyens tout en mâchonnant de temps à autre une branchette de cigüe.

Le meilleur moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour augmenter sa température de créature à sang-froid, est de profiter des trente-sept degrés et demi constants de Lily. Et même si Merli refuse cette proximité après l'accident bête qui a faillit coûter la vie à Aoki, elle ne peut pas réfuter le fait que Lily soit la source de chaleur la plus ''fiable'' dans les parages. Alors elle ne peut que laisser Aoki s'allonger contre le sein de l'humaine, cette dernière elle-même posée dans son lit, le buste relevé par plusieurs oreillers.

Dans cette situation, Lily ne peut plus faire grand-chose. Elle passe la majeure partie de son temps à lire, parfois à voix basse lorsqu'Aoki est éveillée et lui demande quelle histoire les mots racontent sous ses yeux. La fée découvre ainsi des univers variés. Du plus sombre des polars, aux contes pour enfants, en passant par des romans fantastiques d'adolescents ou des albums photos qui l'amènent visiter des monts, des déserts et des profondeurs abyssales.

Parfois, c'est Lily qui s'endort, la main en creux sur son ventre au cas où Aoki glisse. Et la fée passe de longs moments à observer l'araignée qui semble la narguer dans un coin du plafond.

Une fois, alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux après avoir dormi plusieurs heures, elle ne voit plus l'araignée là-haut, mais dans les mains de Merli qui la serre maladroitement contre elle. Sur la peau sombre de son bras droit, deux blessures se résorbent déjà.

- Je ne sais pas les attraper correctement. Elle m'a mordue.

Elle dit cela comme si elle s'en voulait. Aoki se redresse alors, saisit l'arachnide qui se débat de toutes ses huit pattes longues et fines, et neutralise les crochets à venin d'une prise de la main. Elle, elle ne trouve pas ça compliqué. De la même manière que Merli est la meilleure pour attraper les papillons. Quand Aoki tente d'attraper ces créatures ailées, elle se fait frapper par les grandes ailes pailletées.

Réveillée mais silencieuse, Lily observe les deux sœurs partager ce repas étrange. Et elle se dit que c'est juste dégoûtant de faire ça sur son t-shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà, j'ai perdu ma belle avance. Mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour que ça ne se voit pas trop par la suite. **

**Et attention, l'alcool se consomme avec modération. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fait Merli en se penchant par-dessus le rebord de la bonbonne sur la table de la cuisine.

Aoki effectue le même manège en face d'elle. Leurs têtes se touchent et leurs reflets aussi sous leurs yeux. L'odeur qui plane au-dessus de la bonbonne remplie de liquide brillant est piquant et doucereux à la fois, comme peut l'être la morsure d'un serpent. Douloureuse, et immédiatement suivie par la douce sensation de chaleur que le venin répand dans le corps des fées.

Aoki tend un bras timidement et touche la surface du bout du doigt, créant des ronds qui s'étendent un à un. Merli plonge son bras jusqu'à l'épaule et le ressort dégoulinant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle à nouveau alors que Lily pose plusieurs bocaux vides sur la table.

- De l'alcool.

- Ca sert à quoi ?

- A y mettre ceci.

Elle pose un bol rempli de cerises devant les deux fées.

- A quoi bon gâcher des cerises là dedans ? Vous ne pouvez pas les manger directement ?

- Si. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Merli a déjà chipé un des fruits rouges, tandis que sa petite sœur porte sa main trempée d'alcool à ses lèvres.

- Ca brûle, fait-elle après avoir goûté.

- Tu vas peut-être t'enflammer brusquement, répond Merli avec un rictus moqueur.

C'est Lily qui se retourne violemment, regarde les deux fées en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- C'est possible ? demande-t-elle avec un intérêt certain dans la voix.

- Oui, déclare légèrement Merli en goûtant l'alcool à son tour. Ca vous arrive aussi lorsqu'une fée puise trop sur vos réserves.

L'humaine réfléchit quelques secondes, essaie d'agencer les mots qu'elle vient d'entendre avec des évènements dont elle a entendu parler plusieurs fois.

- La combustion spontanée… ?

- Il me semble bien que vous l'appelez comme ça.

Merli tire une grimace après avoir avalé une goutte de liquide. Elle croque dans une cerise pour faire passer ce goût infect.

- Pour nous c'est un abus de pouvoir.

- Et… ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses ?

Elle n'arrive pas à décrypter le regard que lui lance la fée. Pour Lily il est impossible de savoir si Merli va lui sauter au visage ou si elle se contentera seulement de la contempler avec cet air suffisant pendant assez longtemps pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Non. On évite d'entrer en contact avec vous. Vous êtes peut-être une formidable réserve d'énergie, mais complètement instable.

- Y'a que Merli pour venir vous absorber quoi que ce soit, commente Aoki toujours penchée au-dessus du goulot large.

Une simple poussée du coude de Merli suffit à la faire plonger alors que Lily a le dos tourné une seconde. La blonde se retourne en entendant le « plouf » sonore que cela produit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle s'avance déjà pour plonger la main dans l'alcool et en sortir délicatement Aoki. La fée crache et tousse au creux des mains de Lily avant de lancer un regard noir à sa grande sœur.

- Un bain dans de l'alcool à 95… Ca va ?

- J'ai… bu la tasse.

L'humaine fait visuellement le tour de la pièce.

- Il faudrait te laver. Ca ne va pas partir tout seul.

Elle la dépose alors dans l'évier en inox et ouvre le robinet de façon à laisser couler un mince filet d'eau tiède.

- Tu sauras te débrouiller ?

La jeune fée hoche la tête et commence à ôter ses vêtements alors que Lily retourne à son occupation première. Merli vient se percher au bord de l'évier.

- Alors ? Elle était bonne ?

Sa sœur ne lui répond même pas. Merli observe les va-et-vient de Lily derrière elle, les cerises sont plongées dans l'alcool, suivies par un nombre non négligeable de morceaux de sucre.

- Tss, gâcher ça là-dedans. Aoki ?

- Me sens pas bien.

Ses titubements sous le filet d'eau en sont une preuve flagrante, le fait qu'elle ait une main sur la tête et l'autre pressée sur son ventre nu ne fait qu'appuyer ses dires. Merli appelle alors l'humaine.

- J'ai chaud, fait Aoki en s'accroupissant. Et mal à la tête.

- Je pense que tu es bonne pour une sacrée cuite, commente Lily.

- Fais quelque chose ! lance Merli en se postant devant l'humaine qui repartait déjà.

- Ecoute, répond la blonde sans se démonter. Je ne connais pas les effets de l'alcool sur les fées, mais si ce sont les mêmes que pour nous, fais-la manger quelque chose et boire de l'eau. Il suffit d'attendre. Au mieux, il ne lui arrivera rien de grave, au pire elle crachera ce qu'elle a avalé en dernier.

Merli ne recule pas et ne fait aucun geste indiquant qu'elle a l'intention d'en rester là.

- Et il me semble également qu'Aoki n'est pas tombée seule dans cette bonbonne.

Elles se jaugent un instant du regard. L'une pourrait facilement écraser l'autre d'un coup trop brusque, tandis que la seconde est capable de désintégrer la première dans un accès de rage non contrôlée.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir raison, déclare finalement Merli en se reposant docilement près de l'évier.

Lily pousse un soupir, à demi-soulagée. Elle se crispe brusquement quand elle entend l'aînée des deux fées l'appeler à nouveau.

- Quoi encore ?

- Où est passée Aoki ?

* * *

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Lily se promène dans la forêt qui borde son pavillon isolé. Habituellement, elle apprécie énormément ces sorties calmes et apaisantes. Mais si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait accompagnée d'une fée, à la recherche de la sœur complètement ivre de cette dernière, elle aurait éclaté de rire après un petit instant de flottement.

Les fées n'existaient que dans les vieux contes occidentaux. Pas dans la réalité d'une jeune femme de vingt ans. Et même si elle avait cru en l'existence de fées, elle aurait tout donné pour ne jamais en rencontrer. Les histoires qu'elle connaissait sur le sujet regroupaient tout aussi bien des récits de fées bleues bienveillantes que des légendes d'êtres maléfiques.

On disait les fées taquines, farceuses, esprit des eaux et de la nature calme ou furieuse. En songeant à ça, Lily se dit que Merli devait incarner la nature furieuse, et Aoki le côté taquin.

On lui a parlé de voleuses d'enfants, de créatures qui accrochent les humains qui leur plaisent dans le ciel à la manière d'une grande tapisserie. Elle se rappelle des nœuds inextricables qu'elle avait trouvés dans ses cheveux un matin. Ca et d'autres blagues faites plus ou moins en douce l'ont définitivement convaincue que les fées n'étaient pas forcément gentilles, adorables et toujours prêtes à rendre service.

Lily chasse un moucheron d'un revers de la main avant de se baisser pour esquiver une branche basse. Loin devant, elle sait que Merli fait des va-et-vient nerveux dans des battements d'ailes fulgurants.

Elle vient parfois voir si Lily a vu ou entendu quelque chose qui aurait pu signifier la présence d'Aoki dans les parages. Mais il n'y a rien. Rien de plus que d'habitude.

- Tu ne peux pas suivre son énergie ?

La jeune femme se souvient de l'accident de congélateur et de la ruée soudaine de Merli. Elle avait suivi la violente perte d'énergie de sa petite sœur.

- C'est trop irrégulier. Je ne sais pas si elle est dans les parages ou à plusieurs kilomètres.

- C'est pratique tiens…

Merli lui lance un coup d'œil assassin.

- Si cet alcool n'avait pas été là, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Et si personne n'avait poussé Aoki on en serait pas là non plus !

- Bien entendu c'est de ma faute à présent !

- Je ne suis pas responsable de vos bêtises. Va pour vous laisser vivre dans le grenier, mais pas pour nettoyer derrière vous !

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es qu'une humaine fragile et qu'il me suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour te pulvériser ?

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué que ta taille est inférieure à celle de ma pointure de chaussure ?

Merli croise les bras tout en voletant à distance.

- Peuh ! Tu aimes trop Aoki pour lui faire de la peine en me tuant.

- Je peux dire la même chose, rétorque Lily en arborant la même pose, les deux pieds sur terre en revanche.

C'est l'objet de leur dispute qui intervient soudainement.

- Pourquoi vous vous criez dessus ?

C'est bien la voix d'Aoki, invisible aux yeux des deux autres. Merli lève automatiquement les yeux vers les hauteurs, là où les feuillages denses des arbres créent des illusions d'optiques au travers de jeux de lumière effarants.

- Aoki ! Où tu te caches ?

- Je suis pas cachée. Regarde Lily, je suis juste devant toi.

La jeune femme plisse les yeux.

- Trouvée… murmure-t-elle en apercevant les reflets irisés des ailes d'Aoki.

Elle comprend mieux pourquoi elle ne l'a pas aperçue plus tôt. Sur l'écorce blanche du bouleau, la peau claire de la plus jeune des deux fées est quasi invisible. Il n'y a que la tâche bleue formée par ses cheveux qui tranche vaguement avec le cadre. Elle est allongée, lascive, sur une branche large. Son sourire est ravi, son air un peu goguenard.

Lily a un petit rire.

- Dire qu'on s'inquiétait. Tu as l'air toute heureuse.

- Je vais biieeen… déclare Aoki en se laissant glisser dans le vide.

Elle redresse sa chute de quelques coups d'ailes, semblable à un grand papillon à la trajectoire approximative. Elle virevolte encore et encore, alternant loopings et vrilles courtes autour de Lily. Merli l'intercepte en pleine pirouette et la secoue dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ?! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !

Pas effrayée pour un sou par l'expression de sa grande sœur, Aoki sourit de plus belle.

- Il peut rien m'arriver. Je suis en pleine forme ! Regarde !

Elle lève un poing illuminé d'énergie brûlante au-dessus de sa tête. Geste que Merli stoppe rapidement.

- Tu vas attirer tous les esprits tordus de la région, lui fait-elle avec des reproches dans la voix.

- Ahaha ! Qu'ils viennent ! s'écrie Aoki. Aujourd'hui je suis forte ! Assez forte pour… Pour…

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, on devrait attendre que tu recouvres tes esprits.

En une seconde, la cadette s'échappe de l'étreinte et va se placer près de Lily.

- Assez forte pour accrocher Lily dans le ciel ! s'exclame-t-elle en écartant les bras.

- Tu délires. Ca ne se fait plus depuis des siècles.

- De quoi elle parle exactement ? demande Lily alors qu'Aoki décrit des cercles au-dessus de sa tête.

- C'était un concours inutile entre les différentes cliques de fées. Chacune accrochait les humains qu'elle considérait comme les plus beaux dans le ciel et les changelins venaient juger régulièrement.

- Et elles y gagnaient quoi au juste ? continue Lily d'une voix peu assurée alors qu'elle sent déjà ses pieds se détacher du sol.

- Rien. Seulement le plaisir d'avoir écrasé les rivales. Et d'avoir bien rigolé devant la tête des humains.

Aoki a cessé de tournoyer pour se fixer derrière la tête de Lily, elle effectue de grands mouvements des bras. L'humaine flotte à présent à quelques centimètres du sol. De cette hauteur elle ne se blessera pas si jamais Aoki la « lâche » brusquement.

- Bon, ils avaient bien quelques séquelles en redescendant, mais on se payait une bonne tranche.

- Et… comment vous les accrochez là-haut ?

Merli la regarde comme la dernière des imbéciles.

- Tu as bien des cadres et des photos dans ta chambre.

- Oui, mais le mur, je peux le toucher. J'aurais beau essayer, je ne passerai pas au travers. Alors que le ciel est infini.

- C'est bizarre d'entendre ça dans la bouche d'une créature incapable de s'élever plus haut que sa propre hauteur. Les humains parlent souvent sans savoir ?

- Tu veux dire… qu'on peut toucher le ciel ?

- Bien entendu.

Lily se sent reposer à nouveau à terre. Près d'elle, Aoki a l'air excitée comme une puce.

- On va toucher le ciel ? demande-t-elle à sa sœur comme une enfant réclamerait des bonbons.

- Et on amène Lily, réplique Merli.

- Hein ? Mais n… !

C'est l'exclamation ravie d'Aoki qui l'interrompt. Dans son exaltation elle a brusquement levé les bras au-dessus de sa tête, projetant subitement Lily à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut.

Propulsée si rapidement, l'humaine n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle se trouve plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus des frondaisons avant de commencer à tomber en chute libre. Ce qui sort de sa gorge n'est qu'un hurlement de terreur pure, face à la chute inévitable vers laquelle elle se dirige. Cela dure quelques secondes. A la fois terriblement courtes et absolument longues.

Le paysage défile. Le ciel, elle ne l'a pas touché, mais le sol ne saurait tarder. Maigre consolation. Ses membres gesticulent dans un réflexe désordonné de panique alors qu'elle traverse le feuillage des arbres par la trouée qu'elle a créée à l'aller.

Et d'un coup le sol n'avance plus, coincé à une trentaine de centimètres à peine de son nez. La silhouette de Merli se dessine devant elle, son visage a des traits légèrement moqueurs.

- Faut l'excuser, elle était un peu pressée.

Lily tremble de tout son corps.

- J… J'ai cru voir…

- On peut recommencer si tu veux. Dans les règles de l'art cette fois.

- P-Pas de suite.

Merli s'écarte et fait simplement claquer ses ailes, signal qui fait que Lily s'écrase enfin à terre.

- Ca peut se comprendre.

La jeune femme reste de longs instants allongée face au sol. Le temps que sa respiration et les battements erratiques de son cœur se calment. Elle sent un contact contre sa joue et un coup d'œil lui suffit pour distinguer Aoki qui… pleure. La petite fée lui grimpe dessus, cherche à la faire réagir. Lily parvient à se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses bras qu'elle sent cotonneux et s'assoit, encore étourdie. Aoki se hisse sur son genou.

Elle a la tête et les ailes basses, et Lily sent une étrange vibration émaner d'elle. Certainement un code du langage des petits êtres. Merli saurait lui dire ce que cette réaction signifie, mais elle semble s'être éloignée.

- …pas fait exprès… entend-elle faiblement.

- On va dire que ça vaut pour l'accident de l'autre jour, réplique alors l'humaine en tendant sa main, paume vers le haut, près d'Aoki.

Cette dernière y pose immédiatement les pieds et Lily la hisse à hauteur de son visage. Elle tend un doigt de sa main libre et Aoki vient s'y coller.

- J'ai pas voulu te faire peur. Je voulais qu'on aille toucher le ciel ensemble, parce que c'est tout doux et on voit loin d'aussi haut.

- Je me doute bien que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal. On ira voir le ciel quand tu seras sobre, ok ?

- C'est quoi sobre ?

- C'est quand on sera rentrées se faire un jus de citron et qu'on aura dormi.

La fée hoche vivement la tête à l'entente du mot « citron » et a un semblant de ronronnement.

- Et tu ne t'approches plus de l'alcool.

- Mais c'est Merli qui m'a poussée !

L'intéressée surgit tout à coup d'un buisson.

- Il faut qu'on s'éloigne rapidement d'ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca pue l'Unseelie. Lily, lève-toi.

Un mouvement à proximité et Merli se tend d'un coup. Lily sent brusquement Aoki nerveuse également. Les deux fées émettent un bourdonnement sourd.

Ce qui arrive se déplace dans les arbres, faisant à peine frémir les feuilles d'un vert tendre. Lily distingue une patte fine sur une branche. Une patte d'animal. Une voix grave s'élève de cette bête à demi dissimulée dans l'ombre des arbres.

- Je pensais qu'elle serait morte, et que je serai seule sur le coup.

La bête sourit.

- Mais même à trois, il y a largement de quoi partager.


End file.
